Phantoms
by Da-Ghostly-Goose
Summary: After blowing up the lab, Danny finds him self in clockworks tower, when clockwork shows His some thing that ends him up in a place called gravityfalls.
1. Thebeginning

-**I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR GRAVITY FALLS**

**_**

**no one's POV:  
**

It was almost midnight but Danny could not find himself sleeping any time soon. Ever since the explosions that tore apart his life he found it harder and harder to get any sleep,that and the fact that he was avoiding it.

When ever he did sleep he would always wake up from a nightmare. A nightmare the ghost boy did not feel like dealing with.

It was getting harder and harder to deal with the haunting fact that they were gone, around every corner he was granted with a reminders.

Around every corner was pieces of his old life. The life that he missed dearly, the life where he would eat at the nasty burger with his friends, the life where he woke up to his family, the life where He went to school ( he could live with out the school part though)

He was flying across the amity park Sky, which was Dull and cloudy. The ghosts that would usually attack amity,stayed way from the upset ghost Child. Some of the ghosts even came to Comfort him, knowing that kind of stuff wasn't easy. Which included frostbite, clemper, the box ghost, and even Skulker ( which was awkward but it helped)

As he flew his mind drifted elsewhere, from the parents, to Fenton Works, there ghost hunting equipment. His train of thought was soon lost when he spotted 5 men in white suits walking toward Fentonworks. He soon realize what they where doing, they where going to take his parents inventions

Which was bad he became invisible, intangible and dove into Fentonworks. He grabbed every Ecto invention he could find and quickly stored all of it in the basement, his Advance hearing Heard there footsteps coming closer and closer, he quickly realize what he had to do even though he did not want to, he had to blow it up. He took a few things like the thermoses, and the Blueprints to his parent's intentions, he opened the portal,

Switched the emergency " Fenton lab blower upper"

which his dad named.

After Having a Final glance the switch Counted Down

(Computer voice)

Lab will explode in

3 (he Sighed)

2( he quickly escap into the ghost zone)

1 (everything blew up including The ghost portal)

When the GIW got there the lab already blown up

**Authors note:**

**Yayy first chapter!!  
**

**Thanks for reading, I plan to update soon.**

**Gravity falls will be in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter2“phantoms”

-

**Stan's P.O.V**

I was pretending to restock the shop, after puting down some boxes I headed out to rob the government's toxic waste, I knew it was risky but it was the only way. When I got there it there was only a few guards, I had place cameras in the day before. So I knew where to go, I found an unlocked window in the back of the place so I parked my golf car in the back. I took a hazmat suit that was on a hanger in the back, then I found the room with the waste.

It took a while but I managed to get all of the dangerous liquid out side. The golf cart wasn't strong enough for all of the waste which I learned the hard way, so I had to bring them 2 at a time, there was about 9 tanks. After 9 hours I was finally bringing The las-

"GAH- HOT BILGEN WAFFLES, wait I'm alone I can swear for REAL" I said after dropping a tank of toxic waste on my foot as I then proceeded to swear which I can't do in front of the kids.

later_

It was time.

"Come on, come on, it should be just enough to finish the job" I said wiping the sweat off my forhead, only for it to be replaced with the toxic liquid.

"Woh, can't be to carefull with this stuff"

Suddenly, blinking red light and a alarming alarm when off

The waste started to bubble rapidly.

And the count down begins.

I looked down to the Journal only to find warnings which Dident affect myvdecision at all.

"Warning, bla bla bla Extreme uses Can result in minor gravity anomalies." I read out loud to my self.

"Can it Poindexter, I've made it this far, in not Given up NOW." I said slamming the book closed then hitting the on switch.

The portal started to swirl in red and yellow light.

later_

No one's P.O.V

"AHHHH ITS HERE ITS HERE ITS HERE"Mabel said excitedly.She had dragged Dipper down stairs.

"So I was just opening random doors, because I'm a creep, when I found something AMAZINGGGGGG" she had waved her arms up and down for effect.

"If it was worth waking up at 7 am for it will be amazing"

Dipper wasn't feeling the morning person vibe in that moment

"Feast YOUR EYES"Mabel said.

"Wow" dipper said in aw as he stared at the closet Full of fire works

"Bro,bro, where both thinking this"

"Crazy fireworks PARTY!" They both said in unison.Only to be interrupted by there Grunkle

"NOT so fast kids, there is no way your setting off those dangerous fireworks,without me"

-A few minutes later-

They where all laughing on the roof top now, mabel holding an un lit firework, dipper getting a popsicle the cooler

"Here you go Mabel" Stan said lighting her firework, "light something on fire for your Grunkle"

"IM THE GOD OF DESTRUCTION" she yelled a little to loud

"HEY do you have a warrant for those?" A police officer said to them only for Stan to say "uh do you have a warrant for being totally lAME?"the cop just chuckled to him self seeming to not be offended in the slightest

"Well I can argue with that logic" then left them alone

Stan chuckled "seriously though we need to clean this mess up"

"With water balloons?" Mabel inquired

"I don't see why not

**That's it for this chapter.sooo,**

**review review REVIEW, or not.**


	3. Chapter3

-

No one's P.O.V

Danny was flying around the ghost zone completely lost, the explosion didn't mix well with the zone. That and he was half awake. Slow but soon his vision starts to Blurr as he floats aimlessly. He spots a small island in the distance that he manages to get to before drifting away from consciousness.

——————————————————————————

"Aw, this is what Saturday's are for, doing dumb things forever." Stan said as the pines twins mercilessly attacked each other with various water balloon.

"DUMB THINGS FOREVER" the twins said in unison while jumping into a pile of water balloons.

"To Grunkle Stan, not just a great Grunkle." Mabel started for dipper to finish " but the greatest!" He said throwing a water balloon at his great Grunkle Stan.

Just for Stan to chuckled, "alright,alright, it's-unnatural

For siblings to get along as well as you do"

" oh don't worry, we still have the rest of the summer to drive each other CrAzYY!"

"He- ya plenty of summer left" his mood changing drastically as he looked down,

"Well there's something I got to tell you, it's, well, complicated, I'm gonna go refresh my soda. Which was really just him buying time.

"Enjoy it while you can Stan, they'll find out sooner or later .today's the day.thats when he notice the red dot on his forhead

"What is that a lady bug?" He said referring to the dot which spread to the rest of his head and chest

"What the heck, oh no" he manage to say before he was attacked.

———

Stans P.O.V

'The government they found me? How? It seemed to be completely out of the blue for Dipper.

Me on the other hand knew exactly what was happening but I tried To play dumb, usually, I would could do this good but, I wasn't thinking right, I tried to hide that I a

Was nervous but that moment, since it had been completely out of the blue. It Dident work that time.

-later-

They handcuffed me to the chair after getting photos and finger prints. They where talking but I Dident really listen. ' I had to be there when the portel opens, then I got the idea.


	4. Chapter4

-

Stans P.O.V

"Stanford pines you stand accused of stealing government waste, conspiracy, and possession of elite weapon,how do you plead to these charges?" I Heard them say

I didn't know what to say, "uh... guiltoccent, I mean, innoguilty" I managed to mumble

"Um... can I have my phone call?"

I needed some one to protect the Hidden door

One phone later———

"Soos!" I needed him to protect it. But he Dident pick up.

He tried again a bit louder "SOOS, pick UP" he commanded. "Mr. Pines, what happened?"

" I Heard you got arrested or something?i had to get some Panic food." Stan Heard.

"Listen, I need something from you,you know that vending machine in the gift shop? I need you to Guard it with your life. No matter what happens, no matter who talks to you, don't let that touch that machine!"

He needed him to do this, offer I finish my call, they took me back to the room.

—in the ghost zone—

No ones P.O.V

When Danny woke up he realized that he wasn't I

On the island any more. He was in a room. In front of him was a door and behind him was a window. When he looked out the window he found out that he was still in the ghost zone. He looked at the door, then at the window, and when to the door, his Curiosity getting the better of him.

Once he went out the door the soon realized were he was, he was in clock works tower

"Hello Daniel"

—gravity falls—

"Only five more hours let, I need to be there.after his wrist Watch started beeping,then he had an idea,

"It's getting stronger, wait! That's it!"

—a bit later—

"Alright pines play time is over, choppers ready to dust off to Washington. I'll enjoy putting you way"

What um, can't we stick around for just maybe one minute,ehh- one minute thirty seconds?"

We're not falling for your game's pines. you've been running your whole life." He then proceeded to take off the handcuffs.

"Your time is finally up"the man said.

"Bathroom break? Just give me 15 seconds"Stan said.

then it happened.

The gravity just stoped, and this was his chance to break free.

—clockwork's Tower—

"Hello Daniel" clockwork said.

"Clockwork How did I get here?did you bring me here?

Why did you if you did bring me here?"

Danny said confused. Though he doesn't thinnk clockwork will give him answers, he can still try though.

"All in good time Daniel" clock work replied vaguely

"Follow me" clockwork then changed from elder to

———

Danny followed clockwork to a room the his tower that Danny's never seen before. Clockwork shows Danny 3 Different portals "these are portels to 3 different dimension that you can help. You just need to pick one."

Clockwork stated. Danny just stared at them in-awe.

The one of the left was a star-ish shape, that was mainly blue.the one in the middle was a bit more concerning, it was different shades of red and looked like a rip in the air, but what really scared him was the fact that it reminder him of bloodblossoms. And the one on the right was a circle that was a swirl of red yellow and blue.

—gravity falls—

Stan was running back to the mystery shack, he had to be there when it happened. There was no way he would miss it.


	5. 5

**Hello all who have made it this far, thank you. I have decided to remake this story.**


End file.
